


Sex in the alley

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Sex, F/F, Girl Penis Emma Swan, Name-Calling, Rough Sex, Semi Public Sex, Top Emma, sub regina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-11 00:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One shot.





	Sex in the alley

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own OUAT. Nothing belongs to me

Emma has already ripped Regina’s shirt open, leaving it hanging in tatters around her now-bare breasts. Regina is aware of the feel of the wall against her back, rough, cold, hard and unyielding. Emma is standing in front of her, eyes furious enough to burn her alive. Regina glances down unable to face Emma’s knowing gaze.

“You have to stop denying yourself Regina. You have to accept and embrace it. This is who you are! A fucking whore who wanted to be used and discarded” Emma hissed in her ear.

The Sheriff presses closer to the Mayor, grabbing one of her tits and giving it a vicious squeeze, pulling long and hard on her nipple before letting it go. The Mayor can feel Emma, erect and expectant, against her.  
  
The blonde grins and yanks at her expensive shirt again, seemingly taking satisfaction in the harsh sound of the tearing cloth. "No bra, I see." Emma laughs. "Not like I'd expect a fucking slut like you to wear one. How about panties?"  
  
The sheriff runs a hand down the front of the Mayor’s body and between her legs, shoving it under her skirt. Emma finds her cunt like she expected it to be; bare, wet and hot. The blonde runs her fingers through Regina’s slit roughly, then shoves two up inside her, drawing a gasp from her throat. "You're wet, sloppy...does this mean you want to fuck, bitch?"  
  
Regina nods, rocking her hips against the two fingers she is twisting in her cunt. Emma smirks, shoving a third in. "Then say it, you filthy meathole, tell me how much you want me to fuck you?"  
  
The brunette lock her eyes with Emmas, the need as evident there as it is elsewhere on her body. "I want you to fuck me," She pants, still grinding against the three fingers the blonde has working inside her. "I want you to ram the shit out of my cunt, use me like I know I deserve."  
  
Emma steps away from her, pulling her fingers from the Mayor’s body abruptly. "Lift your skirt, slut." She does, and the sheriff nods. "Now spank that sloppy cunt of yours, you fucking bitch."  
  
Regina does, and the blonde shakes her head. "Harder, you fucking cunt. I want to hear it, and see that pussy juice on your hand."  
  
The brunette honors her request, delivering several sharp, hard slaps to her own cunt. Emma nods. "That's good, slut, now get on your knees."  
  
Regina does, mindless of the feel of the dirty pavement under her. Emma unzips and pulls out her hard cock. "Are you ready to get that face of yours fucked, bitch?" The blonde nod. "Good." Then her pale hands are wrapping in her dark hair and yanking the brunette forward, pulling her onto her engorged dick.  
  
Emma hits the back of the Mayor’s throat on the first thrust, causing her to cough and gag around her. The blonde’s pace only lessens slightly on the second thrust, and Regina is working to keep sucking her, working to keep from puking, and Emma continues to yank on her hair, forcing her up and down along her fat dick cock. "That's it, you little slut, get my cock all messy... just the way I love it" Emma chuckles and continues to fuck the Mayor’s face. "Somehow seeing a fucking whore like you, on her knees, cunt dripping and tits hanging out, with a mouthful of cock in an alley is all too appropriate, don't you think?"  
  
Regina nods, still sucking.

"Yeah, I bet you do, you filthy bitch. Do you want to get fucked now, whore? Do you want to get your gaping cunt banged out here in the alley like you fucking deserve?”  
  
Regina nods. Emma pulls her off her cock, hard and fast. "Say it, slut."  
  
"I want you to fuck me, now."

“Why?” Emma laughs.

“Because I am a whore and loved to be used” Regina admits, looking down at the dirty pavement. She had never been so humiliated and turned on in her life before.

“Good. That wasn’t difficult, wasn’t it?” Emma grins, slapping her face.

Regina cried out, tears rolling down her face. It made Emma laugh harder.

“Under that fancy façade lies a dirty little whore who wants to be filled and banged all the time” Emma yanks her hair.

“Look at me whore” Emma spits out.

“if you ever deny me one more time I will leave you. Do you understand” Emma hisses, slapping her face harder again. Regina was still crying like a little girl, looking at Emma in total fear. She is shivering partly from the sheriff’s powerful slaps and her arousal.

“I am sorry, Sheriff. I won’t do this anymore. I promise to be a good girl” Regina sniffed, begging Emma with her eyes.

“You better not. You are nothing more than a fucktoy. You deserve to me used like a piece of meat”

Regina nodded her head.

“Say it whore. I want you to hear that from your pristine mouth” Emma laughed.

“Yes, I deserve it.” Regina begged. “Please use me anyway you deem fit Sheriff. I am nothing but a fucktoy.”

“Good girl” Emma smiled proudly making Regina swoon.

Emma pulls her slut up by the hair, pausing only long enough to slap her tits, before spinning her around and pushing her towards the wall. Regina braces herself against it and bend over, offering Emma her eager, wet cunt. "You are such a filthy fucking whore," The sheriff sighs, then she shoves herself into Regina, hard and deep.  
  
Regina immediately move back against Emma, thrusting herself against the Sheriff’s cock. "Fuck me, Miss swan" She sighs, 'fuck me hard. Bang me like the nasty fucking bitch that I am."  
  
Emma does, slamming into her hard and fast, hips slapping against her ass, balls bouncing against her clit, one hand wrapped around her hip and the other tangled in her hair, yanking her head back. Regina is ramming back against Emma, aware of the sloppy, wet, messy sounds her cunt is making as it is so thoroughly reamed by the Sheriff’s cock, her own wetness leaking out around her and down her thighs.  
  
"Quite the horny little whore tonight, aren't you?" Emma snarls, and Regina nods, tits and ass shaking with each thrust. "Is that because you like getting your fucking slutty clothes ripped off and getting banged in an alley like the easy piece of trash that you are, whore?"  
  
"Yes," Regina growls in reply, fucking Emma as hard as she is fucking her now. "I fucking love getting used like the slut bitch that I am, and I want it”  
  
"Yeah, you do, you disgusting slut. Cum for me, then I will pound that whore ass of yours, too."  
  
Regina start thrusting back on Emma faster, mind consumed with nothing but the feel of the blonde’s hands on her flesh and twisted in her hair, the sensation of her wildly slapping tits, and most important of all, her cock slamming in and out of her eager, dripping cunt. Soon Regina is panting, "fuck me", over and over, and rubbing her own clit in hard, tight circles.

Emma picks up her pace, hammering into her viciously, and Regina is cumming, hard and loud, body hot and tight with pleasure, and the Sheriff is pulling out of her...  
  
"Spread yourself, you fucking bitch, I want to see that gaping cunt of yours before I ram my cock up your ass.'  
  
Regina does so, reaching back and pulling open her swollen cunt, spreading it wide for Emma. "God you are a fucking slut. Get your ass ready for me."  
  
The Mayor rubs her hand through her soaking cunt, then spit on it before reaching back to moisten her ass. She rubs her hand over the hole first, then stick two fingers inside.

"You hardly even need lube anymore, you loose little whore..." Emma laughed.  
  
Then her pale hands are on her slut’s hips again and she is shoving herself into the Mayor’s ass, sure and deep. Emma pumps in and out slowly a few times, opening Regina up, then she starts moving faster, driving her cock up into her asshole with the same ferocity the blonde had used on her cunt.

"Do you like that cock up your ass, bitch?" Emma pants between thrusts.  
  
"Yes." Regina gasps in reply, once again working back against Emma.  
  
"Yeah, too bad we don't have a few more cocks out here using you like you fucking deserve, slut. Maybe next time..."  
  
Emma is pounding Regina hard and deep, driving into her ass with all the force she can muster..." you fucking whore, you gape holed slut, take my cock like the nasty bitch cunt you are".. and the Mayor is, moaning and writhing against Emma, loving the feel of the blonde so thoroughly using her ass, her own fingers slipping over and into her cunt.

Suddenly, Emma grabs Regina by the hair again and yanks her to the ground, jerking her cock in her hand and holding it over the brunette’s face... "Stick out your fucking tongue, slut."  
  
Regina does and Emma cums, splattering her jizz all over her tongue and chin. When she is done, Regina closes her mouth and swallow what she has put there, then Emma is tucking herself back into her pants and pulling Regina to her feet, devious grin on her face.  
  
"I think, whore, that we should walk back to the car just like this, with your holes gaping, tits hanging out, and cum on your face. I mean, you are a filthy fucking slut, might as well make sure anyone who might see us knows it....

Regina blushes furiously as she lets Emma drag her to the car.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
